


Feels Good to be Bad

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Tommy Merlyn had been trained since his mothers death that the world was a cold hard place and only the strong survived. Groomed to take over his father’s legacies he preferred to just live his life until his best friend was lost at sea. Raised by a private investigator Laurel was taught to do anything to find the truth, even if it meant going outside of the law. After developing powers she learned the truth of life was that only those who weren’t afraid to take what they wanted got anywhere in life. Now both are taking the world by storm as a badass couple who takes what they want and doesn’t follow anyone’s rules by their own.





	

Zoom was off terrorizing some other world, Reverb had control of their meta-human army and she was free to do whatever she wanted. At least until someone called for her. And what she wanted to do was watch something crumble or fall. It wasn’t a building tonight, those were fun and gave her good practice for controlling her cry but she was far more interested in watching someone life fall to pieces. It took a little bit more work and a lot more time, but the satisfaction in the end was usually worth it. The fact that she almost always walked out with some new trinket even more so.

Strong arms wrapped around Siren’s waist and if she hadn’t been so used to his touch by now, he would have been on his back and probably dead. “You know Archer one day you’re going to catch me by surprise and it won’t end pretty for you.” His response is to kiss up her neck until her reaches her ear, blowing on it gently, she shudders as much at that as his laugh. “No one ever catches you by surprise, my beautiful Siren. I’ve missed you Dinah.”

 

And just like that their little game is over before it even began. She likes the teasing and attitude they give each other before one of them breaks and they just become Thomas and Dinah again. “I’ve missed you too.” He’s one of the only people she feels like she can be vulnerable with. The only one she knows she can let her guard down around.

Dinah turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. A soft kiss that ends in her biting his lip is given. To anyone who looked at the tow they would look like a normal couple in love, dressed for a glitzy night out. No one would ever suspect that both go by names that whisper dangers to anyone who has ever heard them. Together they are even more dangerous, working together like they are one mind in two bodies. 

“Now remember Di, you can’t kill him. The league wants information from him first. Than we’re free to remind him of why one doesn’t cross the league. But he’s useful for the moment.” He’s stroking her back and she lives for these moments. When they are partners as much as a couple. “Don’t worry my love. I’ll just make him wish we had killed him. He’ll never betray the league again.” She has no loyalty to them, but she does to her archer. As long as it doesn’t effect her allegiance with Zoom she’s happy to help him.

 

 

The party was in full effect by the time they made their entrance. Eyes were on the striking couple for a second as everyone found something new to gossip about. Merlyn showing up wasn’t a complete surprise, he had been known to from time to time, nor was this particular woman on his arm. However parties with them in attendance tended to get interesting, especially if they were together. Thomas’s temper where the woman was concerned was legendary. And Dinah had never held back on making him jealous. It had led to more than one fight, rarely between the pair but the third party stupid enough to get between them. If he wasn’t one of the richest men in the country he’d have been in jail a long time ago.

A couple of glasses of champagne, a few dances with each other and the crowds had stopped giving them those looks, wondering when the trouble was going to start. Which was good, they didn’t need attention for the night. As others slowly left, Dinah made her move on their host. A simple ask for a dance since her partner was busy talking business. “I promise he said it was okay.” She pouted and fluttered her lashes and he was hers. His name was John or Don, something like that. It wasn’t important.

 

Thomas seemed to disappear and after a few drinks with her dance partner and maybe a few doses of something to make him more compliant. She was going to have to thank Frosty for the jewelry that allowed her to hide poisons and drugs on her. “How about a tour beautiful?” Her beau was definitely out of sight then, getting everything ready. This was almost to easy. Dinah grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and nodded her head. Taking a bit she fed the rest to him and than kissed the chocolate off his lips. “I must admit when they said the upstairs was off limits I became intrigued. I’ve never been one for boundaries.”

He laughed and she rolled her eyes, a smile quickly forming on her face when he turned his attention back to her. He gave her an actual tour before leading her to the master bedroom. He was swaying a bit by this part and Laurel wrapped her arms around him to steady him. She lowered him to a chair and tied his hands and legs. Stuffing a rag into his mouth when he opened it to protest. Dinah turned the chair toward the bed and Thomas.

“Sorry honey. You really should have known better to cross the league.” She walked over toward the bed as Thomas got up. They kissed passionately as they met and her hands went to his cheek as they broke the kiss, breathless. “I can always count on you my Siren to lure any man to their doom.” Her hand slowly dropped down and she crawled onto the bed to watch.

“The League is very disappointed Mr. James. You’ve been selling information about our targets to another group. We want to know who is in charge of this group.” Oh someone had been a very bad boy and stupid at that. She saw the fear and him shaking his head. Probably had been promised no one would ever find out. She watched Tommy yank out the cloth and twirl a knife in his hand. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way?”

 

Like every action movie in existence he couldn’t have just told them, but where would be the fun in that. Siren started to get bored after listening to the man scream for a couple of hours. Dark Archer was getting nowhere and she wanted to do something besides lay here all night and raid his safe. The gems he had hidden in there could only hold her attention for so long.

Climbing off of the bed she sauntered over to the man and sat on his lap. “My turn Mr. James. The archer plays fair. I on the other hand do not.” And quite frankly she was bored. Her hands ran over the wounds, some from those famed arrows he knocked back with a skill that was unbeatable and others from the knife. Her touch was gentler than her partners and even with pain Mr. James eyes were looking down her dress. A not so subtle shift and a caress across his neck and he wanted her. They always wanted her. She wasn’t the Black Siren just for her voice. Dinah leaned in close her eyes on The Dark Archer and whispered in his ears. “Please tell me where they are. Good boys get rewarded, bad boys get punished.” Of course he was already on the bad boy list but she wasn’t going to point that out.

"I.. I can't." His voice is shaking and Siren clucks her tongue in disappointment. "That's to bad. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to punish you." She shifts her leg to where it's pushing the arrow deeper into his thigh. The scream was satisfying and she chuckled at the sound. "Now, let's try this again. Tell me what I want to know." She eased up a little her fingers stroking across his throat and shoulder. "They'll kill me."

This really couldn't get more cliché. She wanted to ask him where the script he was reading from was at but knew this was real terror and her own words weren't much better. "You'll be begging them to kill you if you don't." Taking a knife she had hidden under her dress she traced from his throat to his crotch a wicked smile on her face as the blood came to the surface. "I'm tired of the games. You talk or else I go lower and harder. Not in the fun way either." Her eyes locked with the archer, a promise that she would go low and hard on him later.

"Okay, please don't. My contact is John Diggle. I don't think he's in charge but he's the only name I have." Smiling she leaned forward and snapped his neck.

"I told you not to kill him. We don't even know if it's the right name." She rolled her eyes and slipped off the corpses lap before making her way over to Archer. A pout was on her lips as she leaned up and kissed him. "It was, he was to scared to keep lying. But I guess you'll just have to punish me." He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a kiss as he backed toward the bed. "You're so sexy when you're bad. I do still have to teach you a lesson though." Her eyes danced with merriment as she kissed his neck. "I look forward to it."


End file.
